


Transfer of Ownership

by killabeez



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Ficlet, Leather Kink, M/M, Mild Kink, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killabeez/pseuds/killabeez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for svilleficrecs, for the prompt "That one where Mike tops Harvey for the first time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transfer of Ownership

"You did well today," Jessica tells him.

Mike knows it's the truth. He's been killing himself for a month on this case, and today was the payoff. He knows he's earned his reward.

"Yes, ma'am," he says. He waits, calm, eyes down, because he's not about to screw it up now—no matter how hungry he is for what comes next.

Jessica walks in a slow circle around him. Her gloved hand trails over his bowed, bare neck, and he tries not to tremble too obviously. He takes a deep, steadying breath. She hasn't even asked him to undress yet, but he's already leaking in his boxer briefs, so hard it's making him a little desperate. He tries not to think about what form his reward will take, but without complete success. It would be like her to withhold what he wants most, if he doesn't control himself.

"Come in, Harvey," she calls, and Mike's pulse ratchets up to double-time. He swallows. "Go ahead," Jessica tells him, amusement rich in her voice. "You can look."

Mike does. And, oh, God. A flash of heat prickles over his skin, a tingle of pure arousal curling through his guts. Harvey's wearing something close to the harness Mike has worn more than once. Soft black leather straps circle his neck and stretch down from his throat to a ring below his navel, where his wrists are bound. He's also wearing an elaborate restraining device over his genitals, and his eyes are covered with a snug-fitting buckled mask.

"Like what you see?" Jessica asks him, her voice low, pitched to just reach Harvey's ears.

"Yes, ma'am," Mike whispers, all he can manage.

"Harvey, come here."

Head held high, back straight and his breathing controlled, Harvey follows the sound of her voice, and kneels, effortless, at her feet. He's close enough to touch, and Mike can smell the arousal on him. It makes his mouth water, and he swallows again.

A part of him must have known as soon as he laid eyes on Harvey in that brain-frying harness. But he still can't quite believe it when Jessica guides him gently to his feet, and puts Harvey's leash in his hand. "He's yours for tonight," she says, and kisses him on the temple. "Make me proud."


End file.
